Birthday Blues
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: King Xander's birthday is in a few days. His sisters have taken it upon themselves to plan him a huge party, but he'd rather have something smaller and more intimate. It's too late to say anything, so the king must decide if he can handle the affair or not.


**This is something that recently came up in conversation. Xander, as king, will probably be forced to have a big affair for his birthday, and for someone who gets nervous speaking publicly, I can't imagine he would like the idea of a big feast in honor of his birth. I was going to post it on his given birthday, but I think posting it a few days earlier, as it is his thoughts during the preparations, posting it earlier seems to be more fitting.**

* * *

There is always a lot of things a king must do: pass laws, listen to his people, make arrangements between other countries, expand his empire. Despite a map stretched out before him, the King of Nohr's mind was on something else entirely. Along with the King of Hoshido, King Xander had discussed, and reached an agreement, about building roads between the two countries to ease trade. Nohr's landscape did not provide much in the way of farmland, unlike its bountiful neighbor.

But how could he focus on anything when there were preparations being made in the castle for a feast celebrating the day of his birth?

He sighed as he looked at the map without seeing it. The older of his two younger sisters had just left the room after bursting in excitedly to ask him which he would prefer for dessert: strawberry cake or berries and cream? She had not even let him answer, or taken a pause for breath, before deciding there was nothing wrong with having _both_ and leaving as quickly as she had come.

As Crown Prince, his birthday had never been cause for _too_ much celebration. His other sister, youngest of his surviving siblings, had always made sure there was a cake and presents, but it had been a small affair for many years. It was often just him and his sisters, Camilla and Elise, and his brother, Leo. His own retainers would wish him a quick "Happy Birthday!" and that was normally it from them. Unless Peri had found something she liked and wanted to show it to him, but that happened several times since she had become his retainer, not just on his birthday.

Xander cupped his chin in his hands and shut his eyes. Even he could not deny that so much had changed since his last birthday. Not only was he king, but he was married and had a son. _That_ was what he wanted. A quiet day to himself, with his queen and their beloved son, Siegbert. He had thought of asking for it. As king, he did not have to even _ask,_ he could command it. The thought had crossed his mind too late, as preparations for a banquet had begun. Not to mention someone had taken it upon themselves to send invitations to the king of Hoshido, and his siblings, as well as Corrin, the young man he loved as a little brother and ruler of the newly established country of Valla. Xander had his suspicions over who did it. It was likely one of his sisters, if not both.

Even his nephew, Forrest, was excited about the entire ordeal. Not only had he insisted on sewing Xander a completely new outfit, saying that Xander could not host such a festive event and not wear something new, but he was also working on a suit for his cousin and dress for his aunt. It was likely the three of them would match, or at least be dressed similarly. Not that _that_ was the problem. The problem was everyone going to great lengths to do things for his birthday without asking him what he wanted.

The only person who looked at the feast the way he did was Leo. Only the day before Camilla asked about his dessert preferences did Leo point out that even though the party was for him, he was probably the least excited person in the castle.

"It is not what I want," Xander had quickly admitted to his brother.

"You can always spend the evening in the infirmary," Leo suggested.

The thought had never passed Xander's mind. Nor did he consider it for very long. "I can't do that," he told Leo. "Camilla and Elise have put so much planning into this."

"You should have stopped it earlier," Leo chided. He had a point. If Xander had put a stop to it earlier, there would have been no party. Even on that, Xander was not fully confident. His sisters would have wound up talking him into it, of that he had little doubt. It was almost as if they were searching for any reason to have a big celebration since his coronation, which had been the last event Nohr had seen.

"It is what it is," Xander had said with a sigh.

But, as his birthday drew nearer, Xander grew more and more anxious. It was far too late to say anything. He also feared it was too late to stop it from becoming a yearly event.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. The map sat in front of him, untouched, but he felt his stomach twist in knots. His work was slipping as well due to the party. Xander pushed his chair away from his desk and started to pace the room. Yes, he would fall back into his normal habits after the celebration was over, but for the time being, he was angry with himself for not being able to focus. There were issues that needed to be addressed as soon as possible! What kind of king allowed himself to be bogged down by a _birthday party?_

Yes, he could, and most likely would, pick up where he had slacked after the festivities were over, but a few days of neglect could be ruinous.

However...

He ceased his pacing at the far end of the room and sighed. His sisters meant well. Elise's eyes sparkled as she talked excitedly of the things she wanted to make and set up. Camilla also seemed delighted by the idea of falling into a normal routine, even if said normal routine was on a grand scale. Also, was it truly just for him? Was it not also for his family and kingdom? The occasion was about _him,_ of that there was no doubt, but it would also bring the families of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla together, which was something that would work well for _all_ countries involved.

As he stood where he had stopped, King Xander of Nohr realized that whether or not he _could_ handle such festivities, he _had_ to handle them. It would take a lot to calm himself, but he could very well manage that. Still, even as king and despite all of his training since birth, being the center of attention in front of a crowd, especially to make a speech, was challenging for him. Many did not realize it, perhaps not even his sisters, but it took a lot out of him.

His people would be looking to him. More importantly, _Siegbert_ would be looking to him for guidance on how to handle being thrust in something you did not want. As for Siegbert, he realized, it would be a way, albeit a very harsh way, to show his son that as king, they both had to do things they would otherwise rather not do.

Yes, Xander decided, whether he wanted to or not, he had to take part in the celebration, but, oh, he would be thrilled when it was over!


End file.
